emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8036 (5th January 2018)
Plot The Dingles are still reeling from yesterday's revelations about Joe. Charity doesn't want Noah to find out Joe is his half-brother. It's Aaron's birthday. Tracy has learned from Vanessa that Leyla flew to Greece last night and is forced to break the news to David and Jacob. Jacob is devastated. Noah is left with a lot of questions when Zak mentions Tom is really called Joe Tate. Faith realises Moira is responsible for the bruises on Cain's face and wonders why he can't keep away from Moira even after she hit him. Bob discusses the state of his relationship with Doug. He comments Brenda is beginning to feel more like a sister. Unaware who Bob's other woman is, Doug asks Bob what he feels for her. Charity doesn't know what she's going to tell Noah, but she's wants to tell him as little as possible. Debbie concludes Joe was right about allowing herself to be bought. Knowing Aaron will hate the present Alex has got him, Robert advises Alex to get Aaron tickets to the Leeds festival instead. He also suggests an alternative movie that Aaron will enjoy. Harriet is jealous of all the time Cain has been spending with Moira and states she feels like a spare part in their relationship. When she gets up to leave, Cain tells her he loves her. Charity sits Noah down to tell him about Joe but Noah has already worked it all out. Charity forbids Noah from going anywhere near Joe. Noah inquires how Charity met his father. Charity manages to come up with an explanation that omits the fact she was a prostitute. Debbie loses it when she spots an Estate Agent erecting a 'To Let' sign outside Jacobs Fold. She throws rocks at the windows, smashing them. A crowd gathers as Debbie tries to break down the door. The Estate Agent hopes Charity will talk some sense into Debbie, but instead Charity helps her kick down the door. David head is a mess due to Leyla leaving which leaves Tracy to wonder if she and David are okay. Debbie and Charity trash Jacobs Fold by smashing plates and throwing feathers everywhere. When Joe appears, worked up Debbie warns him to check his breaks every morning. Charity adds an I to the 'To Let' sign so it reads 'Toilet'. She proudly makes it clear she's relieved herself in the house. Everyone is disgusted that Charity would do something so vile. Sarah watches on as the police arrive. After a quick fumble in the B&B, Cain suggests to Harriet they get a place together but he's soon distracted when he looks out the bedroom window and witnesses Charity and Debbie being led away by the police. Aaron loves his present so Alex thanks Robert for steering him in the right direction. Robert removes his wedding ring. Laurel panics when Doug mentions he and Bob got drunk together. Doug explains Bob's face lights up whenever he talks about his other woman. Upon returning from the police station, Debbie breaks down and questions how Joe could do this to her. Charity tries to comfort her devastated daughter and encourages her to get her own back. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Estate Agent - Tim Sanderson Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Restaurant and guest bedroom *Main Street *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Reality hits home for one resident; and Alex receives some advice. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,340,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes